


El rojo más profundo

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [18]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hijacking, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Noncontober 2020, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: No es la primera vez que lo secuestran, pero si la primera en que su captor está enamorado de él.Día 18: Sangre y moretones/Acosar
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Kudos: 5





	El rojo más profundo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The deepest red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087001) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



Al abrir sus ojos no hay más que oscuridad, sabe que no está ciego pues puede sentir la textura de la tela que envuelve su cabeza. No hay ruido en el lugar en donde se encuentra, tampoco algún olor desagradable o incómodo. No lo amordazaron, pero tiene las muñecas y tobillos atados a lo que imagina es una silla de metal por lo frío que se siente sobre su piel. El chico inhala y exhala, intentando tranquilizarse. No es la primera vez que lo secuestran.

Pronto vendrá alguien a hablar con él, dirán que saben quién es. Pedirán el número de Alexandra o llamarán directamente a Clark en el planeta. Lex llorara al teléfono diciendo que no dañen a su hijo, acordaran una suma demasiado cuantiosa de dinero, se hará el cambio. Los billetes serán falsos, el maletín tendrá un GPS y en un par de horas los secuestradores estarán camino a la prisión. Donde los mataran los hombres de su madre.

Pasará de nuevo, una y otra vez.

“¿Hola?” Conner pregunta al escuchar unos pasos acercarse. No son pesadas botas o zapatos de tacón. No se oye como algún otro secuestrador.

“Hola, Kon. ¿Cómo estás?” Responde el nuevo captor. Su voz es la de alguien joven. No parece un fumador o alcohólico. Está tranquilo, no prepotente como los otros. “Pedí explícitamente que no te golpearan, pero lo hicieron, esos imbéciles.”

Kent parpadea con rapidez debajo de la venda, excavando en sus memorias. Él estaba en un bar en Gotham, porque en metrópolis no les venden alcohol a los menores…un tipo derramo su bebida en el vestido de Cassie y entonces él…

“Ha sido peor de lo que esperaba.” Dice el chico. Su mano es pequeña, casi femenina. Toca el pómulo de Conner donde una enorme marca purpura se forma. Baja hasta su boca, apenas rozando el labio roto del adolescente, que sangra un poco. Frota con su otra mano la ceja y se mete en el cabello palpando el cráneo en busca de alguna contusión. “¿Tienes sed, hambre?”

Cuestiona su captor, Conner apenas se da cuenta de lo sediento que está.

“Quiero agua.” Pide sin tapujos el joven. Si quisieran matarlo ya lo habrían hecho. Los pasos de chico se alejan, Luthor reconoce el sonido de la puerta de un refrigerador siendo cerrada. Él separa sus labios y levanta un poco su rostro, este chico lo dejará beber de la botella. Algunos le dieron una esponja húmeda, otros lo mantenían vivió con suero.

El secuestrador bebe el agua y acerca sus labios a los de Kent. Presionando sus bocas juntas, derramando el líquido directamente en la garganta de Conner. Su boca es suave, su boca tiene un ligero sabor a café con crema. Él se aleja y repite el proceso un par de veces más, deteniéndose al final para besar de verdad al chico, frotando su pequeña lengua sobre el paladar de Luthor.

Conner mide sus movimientos con cautela. No puede rechazarlo de lleno, pues podría reaccionar con violencia. No puede aceptarlo totalmente, porque sería igual de extraño. Él se aleja un poco, regresa inmediatamente después. Dejando un objeto contundente cerca de Kent, sobre una mesa u otra silla. Sus manos se acercan de nuevo tomando la venda para removerla y dejarlo ver el lugar donde se encuentra.

No es un sótano sucio.

O una bodega abandonada.

Está rodeado de lujos, una enorme cama King size, alfombras persas en el piso, un juego de sala en una de las esquinas. La recámara está en penumbras, pues las persianas de lo que debería ser un gran ventanal están cerradas. Sobre una mesita redonda se encuentra un botiquín de primeros auxilio y la cereza del pastel su captor.

Tiene la piel tan blanca que parece uno de esos vampiros de crepúsculo, como si nunca saliera al sol. Sus ojos son azules, de un tono inesperadamente claro. Tiene el cabello negro, un poco largo, es delgado, delgadísimo. Conner sabe que si se libera podría someterlo sin problemas.

“Soy yo, Tim…” Dice el chico. Conner lo observa con incertidumbre, es como si Tim esperara que Kent entendiera quien es con solo verlo. Kon, él lo llamó Kon. Solo sus amigos cercanos y padres conocen ese sobrenombre. El joven debe tener su edad, quizá y solo en un caso muy remoto ser mayor.

“Lo lamento.” Responde Luthor. No hay un Tim en su clase, debe de haberlo en su escuela eso es seguro.

“Tim Drake Wayne.” Especifica el joven. Conner ladea su cabeza.

“¿No recuerdo que Bruce Wayne tuviera un hijo llamado Tim?” Cuestiona de nuevo Kent.

“Hace un año en navidad, tú, yo y un chico llamado Bart ayudamos a la colecta de juguetes para los huérfanos. Dimos una entrevista juntos, cenaste en mi casa con tu familia, mi hermano Damian te mostró su vaca…” La voz de Drake comienza a volverse desesperada a medida que más hablar hasta que comienza a gritar. “¡Bailaste conmigo en la cena de navidad!”

“Yo…estaba muy borracho en navidad.” Kent confiesa. “Escucha Tim, recuerdo lo que dice, pero no te recuerdo a ti. Si pudieras dejarme llamar a Bart aún estoy en contacto con él…” El joven toma el control remoto de la cama, encendiendo la televisión. Reproduciendo la entrevista de la que Drake habló, dejando a Conner sin palabras. “Creo que no solo tome alcohol esa noche…”

“He estado siguiéndote todo este año.” Exclama Tim, presionando otro botón para abrir las cortinas. El mar tranquilo se ve no muy lejos, las gaviotas volando por encima y algunas embarcaciones menores…Están a mitad del invierno, el Gotham el mar no se vería así ni en un millón de años. En metrópolis sí, pero estaba nevando cuando él salió de su casa. Alguna otra ciudad costera tal vez o peor aún, fuera de Estados Unidos.

“¿Qué día es hoy?” Pregunta Conner, Drake vuelve su mirada al reloj cerca de la cama. Costa Esmeralda, Veracruz. Lunes, diciembre 14. Él salió de Metrópolis el sábado por la noche.

“Eso no importa, lo importante es que ahora podemos estar juntos.” Responde Drake mientas acerca su rostro al de Conner. “Tú lo dijiste, que yo te gustaba. Pero que era prohibido pues tus padres esperaban que siguieras con la línea de sangre Luthor y Kent.”

Conner se muerde la lengua, él siempre dice eso a los chicos. Lionel le advirtió que midiera sus pasos, su abuelo paso por eso con una sirvienta loca, su madre paso por algo similar. Tim no era una empleada doméstica, era el hijo de un multimillonario, que tenía no solo los recursos sino también la inteligencia para secuestrarlo y sacarlo del país.

“Ahora solo seremos nosotros. Ya llamé a tus padres para decirles que te quedaras conmigo y los odias.” Explica Drake. “Ellos no te buscarán, Eso era lo que queríamos. No tienes que preocuparte por trabajar yo puedo pagar todo.”

“Excelente Tim, espere todo el año para poder verte de nuevo.” Responde Kent, si lo hacía creer que estaba de acuerdo podría bajar la guardia, entonces.

“Te puse un GPS.” Suelta Drake sin dejar de mirar al chico. “Así siempre sabré donde estás y no podrás dejarme nunca.”

El chico deja caer su peso sobre las piernas de Conner. Algo duele demasiado cuando Drake se acomoda en su regazo, pasando sus delgados brazos por el cuello de Kent. Acariciando la nuca rapada de su recién adquirido amante. Acercando su rostro al del chico, dejando un corto beso en el labio maltratado de Kent, después en su mejilla. Continuando hasta llegar al cuello del joven.

Centrándose en las marcas visibles en su rostro y cuello. Besa despacio el ojo negro. Sus labios son llenados de cortos besos, sus mejillas tomándose el tiempo para tocar con la punta de sus dedos las marcas púrpuras. La punta de su nariz, su mandíbula, tomando especial énfasis en su ceja rota, que aún tiene rastros de sangre seca.

“¿Por qué no me desatas y tenemos algo de diversión?” Intenta negociar el chico.

“Porque no soy estúpido.” Responde Tim, echando por suelo las esperanzas de Conner. Acercando sus bocas de nuevo, dejando que sus manos trabajen en los pantalones de Kent. El chico más robusto se tensa, apretando sus manos. Cada golpe que Tim da a sus piernas le deja más en claro que tiene una herida debajo de sus pantalones. Drake toma el miembro en su mano, bajando sus propios pantalones. Uniendo su dura polla a la flácida de Luthor.

Drake rompe el beso, dando un largo jadeo. Acercando su boca a la oreja de Conner, tomando el pendiente entre sus dientes mientras mueve sus manos juntas. Centrando su atención en tocar a Kent. Moviendo sus dedos con pericia sobre la cálida carne, mirando a Kon morderse la lengua para no gritarle que se detenga. El chico no es exactamente pesado, pero la presión que está ejerciendo ya no es solo molesta, duele.

Tim desciende, acomodándose entre las piernas de este, metiendo el apenas endurecido miembro en su boca. Llevándolo hasta el fondo de su garganta, lo saca de su cavidad lentamente, empujándolo de nuevo. Trazando la circunferencia con su lengua mientras se toca a sí mismo. Drake se toma el tiempo de comer a Kent, frotando el miembro en el interior de sus mejillas.

Conner desvía la mirada, regañándose a sí mismo por no hacer caso a su madre y abuelo. No puede mover sus manos o pies, cierra sus ojos. Dejando salir un suspiro, permitiendo que Drake haga con su cuerpo. El adolescente mueve su cabeza, cerrando su mano e la base de la polla de Ken. Deteniéndose para observar el miembro duro de Kon que se levanta frente a sus ojos.

Wayne deja caer sus pantalones de chándal al suelo junto a su ropa interior, posando su mano en uno de los hombros de Conner. Separa sus piernas, montándose en el regazo de Kent. Sosteniendo la base de su polla, presionando la punta sobre su agujero. Sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Luthor, se penetra a sí mismo. Su interior lubricado y estirado, permitiendo que Kon se resbale con facilidad en su interior.

Hunde sus manos en el cabello de Kent, plantando sus pies sobre el suelo. Levanta su cadera dejándose caer la polla de Conner, tal y como lo haría con sus juguetes. Pero eso es diferente. Kon es más grande, es cálido y palpitante en sus entrañas. Forzando su propio hoyo a albergarlo como lo deseo tanto tiempo. El azote del delgado cuerpo le saca un gemido de dolor, su espalda también duele, eso tipos debieron patearlo.

Sin dejar de besar a Conner, solloza moviendo su cuerpo sobre la polla de Kent. Meciendo su delgado cuerpo al ritmo que le gusta. Azotando su trasero sobre la cadera del chico. Kon no le corresponde, se queda quieto separando sus labios para permitir que Wayne lo bese. Cerrando sus ojos, mientras frunce el ceño. Cada azote es una tortura extrañamente placentera.

Las entrañas de Drake son maravillosas, húmedas y preparadas para su uso. El chico lo monta con tanta facilidad, consecuencia de sus prácticas privadas. Golpeando su acogedor interior en los lugares que le gustan, logrando que sus paredes se contraigan. Masajeando la polla de Conner en cada largo jadeo que ahoga en los labios de Kent.

Drake se aleja, dejando un denso hilo de saliva uniéndolos. Tomando su propia polla en su mano, masturbándose sin dejar de golpearse contra Kent. Moviendo su muñeca, hasta derramarse sobre la camisa de Conner. Jadeando mientras deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de su nuevo amante, albergándolo en su estrecho interior, permitiendo que Kon se corra en su centro.

Es mejor de lo que imagino, con su interior húmedo y cálido. La sensación acogedora extendiéndose en sus entrañas. Conner clavando sus uñas en sus palmas. El aliento de Drake golpeando su cuello, erizándole la piel. Tim besa la mejilla maltratada, rozando con sus dedos en las marcas moradas de su rostro. Acariciando el cabello en su mano, toca con su dedo pulgar el ojo negro del chico.

“¿Vas a soltarme?” Pregunta Conner, no es su esperma ni el de Drake, tampoco es orina. Hay un líquido caliente bajando por su pierna. Empapando su zapato.

“No.”

“En otra situación no me quejaría de esto, pero creo que algo no va bien.” Responde Kent. Tim se levanta de su regazo mirando alarmado la enorme mancha roja extender sé por el muslo de su víctima. Empapando la alfombra de su sangre. Drake da un paso atrás y mientras corre a la puerta. Gritando en perfecto español a sus empleados.

“Alguno de ustedes, imbéciles. Traiga a un médico. Ahora.”

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
